Suitable disposal of biodegradable waste is an increasing problem. In the past (and presently) it has been accepted practice to use landfill sites for dumping all non-toxic refuse, both biodegradable and nonbiodegradable. Generally, such a procedure involves digging a large hole in the ground and subsequently filling the hole with garbage to create a mound. Over time, grass may be grown over the mound. Unfortunately, such landfill sites usually tend to be unsightly, malodorous and possibly damaging to the ground water systems of communities surrounding them.
It has also been thought to be possible to use landfilled areas as sites to develop ski hills (when the site is in the form of a mound), constuct airport runways (when the site is level) and the like. Unfortunately, the biodegradable refuse decreases in volume as it decomposes. This usually leads to unwanted irregularities in the site which render it relatively unusable with respect to further development.
Recently, many municipalities and communities have instituted recycling programs which depend on households to separate garbage into degradable and nondegradable portions. The degradable portion generally comprises leftover food, bones, fruit rinds and the like. The non-degradable portion generally comprises glass, aluminum cans, paper and the like. The nonbiodegradable portion may be further separated and recycled as appropriate. Unfortunately, a disposal problem still exists for the degradable portion.